User blog:Baziel/Nosgoth and Wiki Updates
Well, since the launch of Nosgoth (or the community day even), it has been a roller-coaster ride and this has effected the usual updating of the site somewhat. Needless to say, site updates continue, but a few things are very much in the background in a space that’s a lot more crowded with genuine LoK news for the first time in a decade. Firstly we have something of a secret project going on tied up with this symbol – We've laid down the gauntlet in other places, but I'll formally lay it down here as well: that symbol is very special to us at the moment, but can you spot where it came from? (bonuses for correct guesses). I will confirm it is an established symbol from the current LoK games, appears several times in the LoK wiki image galleries and is particularly appropriate for the purpose. I have taken the liberty of a trial run on the big name LoK fans and though even they were a little lost with it, the answer was correctly given within ten minutes - so it's difficult but definitely do-able and I reckon you'll kick yourself at the reveal if you've missed it. Shouldn't be too long to wait now either way, good luck. Heading back into the realms of Nosgoth, a lot of official information has been revealed so far about the title, which can be found on the official site. If you've missed them so far there are several fan-opinion blogs out there from the community day: *Nosgoth:First Looks/Second Bite at Legacy of Kain Wiki (by Baziel) *'Square Enix London– Nosgoth Community Day 2013' at The Ancient's Den (by Raina Audron) *'Game: Nosgoth (PC) (Pre-release review)' at Lucinvampire's Lair (by Lucinvampire) *'Nosgoth Community Day' at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *'My visit to Square Enix London (Legacy of Kain related)' at NeoGAF (by Mama Robotnik/Divine Shadow) *Umah visits Square-Enix Europe Alongside this, the official site has been doing some very interesting blogs relating to lore: *Live Q&A blog post *Nosgoth – A Land in Turmoil *Humans – From Slave to Soldiers *Vampires – A Legacy Under Threat *Tyrants – Disputed Heirs to the Throne *Hunters – Sworn to Exterminate the Vampire Scourge *Reavers – Harsh Masters of Human Cattle *Scouts – Messengers, Wardens and Warriors *Alchemists – Arcane Cultists With a Thirst for Revenge *The Fall of the Razielim – part 1/-part 2/-part 3/-part 4 *Sommerdamm - Crown of Human Civilisation, or its Tomb In addition a new official ”Nosgoth” map was presented recently and more detailed maps and other surprises are promised during the course of the week. Of course, all this new information has meant that the wiki had very much entered a state of change. There are over 70 pages which already have or require additions or updates because of Nosgoth information These articles can be found on the Nosgoth game category, which will be updated as more information is revealed, but the numbers will grow as more subjects are mentioned and newer pages are created. Perhaps of particular note so far are the articles which are debuting because of Nosgoth influence and among these are the pages for the “liquid fire” fuel Naptha, mentioned characters Eskandor, Elustra and Laderic; Locations Sommerdamm, the Iron Pass and the Hinterlands (themselves an expanded SR1 mentioned location) and the overarching War for Nosgoth event. At the moment, the Nosgoth team have begun to wind down for the festive period, with last play-sessions in the closed alpha scheduled for today (20th December) before a short winter break, which will see the team and closed play-sessions return on Thursday January 2nd 2014, with the closed beta phase expected not too long after – so get your registration in now if you can. Moving back to the general wiki updating, updates continue on some of the background projects and to this end since the last update blog, several pages in the Soul Reaver 2 locations category have been refurbished, with completed articles for the Air Forge (Soul Reaver 2) (and the associated chapter The Air Forge (chapter)), the Light Forge (Soul Reaver 2), (and the associated chapter The Light Forge (chapter)) and Dark Forge (Soul Reaver 2). Additionally the pages have been completed for the removed Water Forge (Soul Reaver 2), Earth Forge (Soul Reaver 2) and Spirit Forge (Soul Reaver 2) have meant the Soul Reaver 2 cut locations category has been completed. Category:News